In nomine
by marta madzia
Summary: Paryż z początku XIX wieku. Samozwańcze bractwo, które postanawia rozprawić sie z pomiotem szatana, chodzącym po tej ziemi. A przynajmniej wierzące, że właśnie tym jest pewien szlachetka bałamucący kobiety i niestarzejący się pomimo upływu czasu.


Nie przyspieszył kroku. Szedł dalej, spokojnym spacerowym tempem, niepomny nawet na siąpiący leniwie deszczyk. Ulica była ciemna, ale szedł nią już tyle razy, że znał każdy wybój na niej. Każdy zdradliwy kamień chyboczący się, jeśli na niego źle nastąpić i każde zagłębienie, w którym, po takim dniu jak miniony, mogła zebrać się woda. Było rześko, ale i z tego nic sobie nie robił. Od środka rozgrzewało go wspomnienie kilku upojnych godzin w towarzystwie biodrzastej madame szczodrze rozporządzającej przymiotami, jakimi ją Bóg obdarował. Kilku żebraków czy innych, równie nieciekawych dla niego, ludzi nie było w stanie sprawić, aby przeszedł go dreszcz strachu. Wziął głęboki wdech nocnego powietrza. Śmierdziało ludźmi. Potem, brudem, odpadkami. Paryż. Jego Paryż. Skręcił w wąski pasaż między dwoma krzywymi budynkami. Ten Paryż, co wyrósł tu dziko bez troskliwej ręki, która nadałaby mu regularny kształt. Ściany domów pochylały się nad nim. Jego własne kroki rozbrzmiewały tu ledwie słyszalnym echem. Kroki zbirów też. Na moment przycichły. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Co zrobią teraz, gdy domyślają się, że ich zauważył? Zaatakują? Wyszedł na brukowaną ulicę i skręcił na zachód. Po chwili znowu zanurkował między domy. Cisza. Myśli na powrót oderwały mu się od tu i teraz. Zanurkowały we wspomnienia jędrnych piersi zamkniętych w jego dłoniach. Zawrócił na wschód. Szedł na pamięć. Ulice były nieważne. Do rzeki. Do mostu. Kroki. Jego. Ich. Wspomnienie cichych jęknięć. Jakiś trzask. Zgrzyt. Hałas w domu obok. Rumieniec policzków.  
Cienie.  
Zamrugał, gdy nagle zastąpili mu drogę. Byli z tyłu, są z przodu? Jak to tak? Dwóch mężczyzn – dwie ciemniejsze plamy ogólnej ciemności. Potężni – znów mu myśli czmychnęły szukać we wspomnieniach porównań – i zwaliści niczym Iwan. Musieli się tu na niego zaczaić. Wiedzieli, że pójdzie tędy, więc śledzili go już wcześniej. Tyleż zachodu o sakiewkę? Śmiać mu się chciało. Kroki z tyłu.  
- Zginiesz pomiocie Szatana – wychrypiał jeden z byczków. Drugi roześmiał się charkliwie. Bardziej, niż odgłos wydany przez człowieka, przypominał świnię. To skojarzenie uczepiło się myśli Francisa. Ledwie widział tamtego – ot zarys całego ciała, małe oczka, nos niczym zdeformowana bulwa. Świnia. Świnia. Świnia.  
- Stójcie – rozkazał ktoś z grupy, która dotychczas szła za Francisem. – Zwiążcie go.  
- Ale –  
- Zwiążcie! – Kimkolwiek był ten człowiek, to zdecydowanie różnił się od tamtych. To było coś w jego głosie... Francis zastanowił się, jak powinien to nazwać. Wyższość? Władza? Ktoś taki mógłby zostać wielkim dowódcą. – Będzie proces.  
- Po co!  
- A co jeśli jest ich więcej? – Wyczuł kpiącą nutę. - Ba! Na pewno jest. Chcecie by przyszli się zemścić?  
- Ich też zabijemy!  
Cała rozmowa niegłośniejsza od szeptów. Francis miał wrażenie, że powinien uciekać, ale to wszystko było takie dziwne. Poczuł się zaintrygowany. Nienaturalna u niego ciekawość wzięła górę nad rozsądkiem. Słuchał.  
- Idioci – prychnął Przywódca. – Zwiążcie go nim narobi rabanu. Jeszcze nas przeklnie, głupcy.  
Nie musiał powtarzać tego ponownie. Obaj rzucili się na Francisa z szybkością, o jaką nie podejrzewałby tak wielkich cielsk. Odskoczył przed spadająca na niego pięścią. Ha! Świniak zaszedł go z drugiego boku, mokre kamienie nie dały odpowiedniego oparcia. Coś huknęło.

Ciemność. Lepka, wilgotna i śmierdząca starą stajnią. Skąd? A tak. Napadli go. Związali. Zatem ciemność nie tylko śmierdzi stajnią, ale pewnie ma całkowicie stajenne pochodzenie. Tak jak nieprzyjemny pulsujący ból z tyłu głowy ma pochodzenie Świniakowe.  
Plebs – obora – syf…  
Smród stajni zaniedbanej, bo w królewskich, książęcych, hrabiowskich tak nie ma. Tam się sprząta. Tam się wietrzy. Tu… Tu jeno smród i smród, aż Francisa zemdliło na moment.  
- Obudził się! – ryknął ktoś koło niego. Wzdrygnął się bo za głosem podążyła fala odoru z ust mówiącego. Cały przegląd jego mało ciekawej diety z ostatnich dni. Skisłe, stęchłe, zaśmierdłe między zębami.  
- Nie drzyj się, durniu – syknął kobiecy głos. – Pójdę po Mistrza.  
Mistrza? – zawyły myśli Francisa. Mistrza czego? Improwizowany zakon czy inne bractwo? Tego jeszcze brakowało! Przypomniało mu się coś o procesie. Będą go sądzić, za… A, żeby to on chociaż wiedział. Samosąd plebejski.  
Ciemność nieco pojaśniała – wszedł ktoś ze świecą. Teraz zacznie się spektakl. Już się Francisowi układały w głowie zdania, jakimi będzie to potem opisywał. W salonach jasnych, pośród panien bladolicych, on opisze im potworną historię swego porwania. Wręcz się uśmiechnął na myśl o tym.  
- Posadźcie go.  
Rozpoznał głos. Znów ten człowiek, który rozkazywał osiłkom na ulicy. Czyli sam Mistrz się pofatygował, aby go pojmać. Ma się czuć zaszczycony, czy to jedynie znak tego, jak nieliczne jest ich bractwo? Świniak z kolegą mało delikatnie podnieśli go z podłogi i usadzili na drewnianym krześle. Chętnie obyłby się bez ich pomocy, ale związane nogi i ręce skutecznie by to uniemożliwiły. Zamrugał. Mistrz siedział za drewnianym stołem. Rozmigotany płomień świecy oświetlał maskę na jego twarzy i leżącą przed nim kartkę. Francis poczuł się rozczarowany.  
- Żyjemy w cywilizowanych czasach – zaczął – i jesteśmy cywilizowanymi ludźmi (Francis omal się nie roześmiał na te słowa - wspomnienie twarzy Świniaka i całej jego osoby było w jego pamięci bardzo wyraźne i równie bardzo nie pasowało do tej wizji). Takich, jak ty powinno się zabijać od razu, ale my damy ci szansę obrony. Nikt z nas się jednak jej nie podejmie, więc musisz bronić sam siebie. Wątpię, aby ktokolwiek chciał dobrowolnie występować w obronie takiego potwora jak ty. Jak wy.  
Francis uniósł w zdumieniu brew, ale w ogólnym półmroku przeszło to niezauważone. Odchrząknął.  
- Milcz pomio –  
- Cicho! – Mistrz uciszył Świniaka. – Ma prawo mówić.  
Łaskawca – pomyślał Francis, ale nie odezwał się. Co innego Świniak. Chrumk, chrumka, ciamk, chrumku, mlask… To nawet nie brzmiało jak piękny język francuski. Język poetów, pisarzy, artystów i zakochanych. Słowa przemielone, zbesztane. Odarte z własnej formy. Treść sponiewierana. Nawet nie próbował słuchać. Do jego świadomości docierały tylko fragmenty rozmowy. Tylko to co mówił Mistrz. To na niego patrzył. Krótko łudził się, że dostrzeże twarz tego człowieka, gdy na moment pochyli się on ku świecy. Mistrz, jak na przywódcę Tego (Francisowi wciąż nie udało się znaleźć słowa, któryby najlepiej opisało tę zbieraninę), nosił maskę. Kilka paciorków błyskało chwilami kolorowym blaskiem, sugerując, że kiedyś maska mogła być bardzo piękna. Co jej się przytrafiło potem stanowiło tajemnicę zapomnienia.  
Milcz.  
Decyzja już została podjęta.  
Buntujesz się.  
Taka krwiożerczość plasuje cię na tej samej pozycji co jego.  
Tu seria oburzonych bluzgów. Bełkot świński wdzierający się w ułożone myśli Francisa. Sprowadzający go z alkowy biodrzastej madame (zaiste niesamowita była; dobrze mu ją polecono) do śmierdzącej stajni. Z bagna słów wynaturzonych zrozumiałe są dla niego tylko niektóre.  
Nie Szatan Plugastwo Zabić Ja Nie Nie taka Ty - Milcz, albo stąd wyjdziesz!  
Świniak zabełkotał coś, ale ucichł. Pozostał jedynie smród z jego ust.  
- Francis Bonnefoy – odezwał się mistrz.  
- No, nie da się ukryć – roześmiał się nim przyszło mu do głowy, że może to nie być najrozsądniejszą z rzeczy.  
Świniak walnął go między łopatki i syknął: milcz przed Mistrzem!  
- Jesteś tu, aby udowodnić swoją niewinność. Lub raczej, żebyśmy ci udowodnili twoją niepodważalną winę przeciwko rodzajowi ludzkiemu. Wobec bezradności naszego kościoła, który widać zbyt dał się omotać blaskom wyższych sfer, ułudzie pieniądza i kosztowności, co połasił się na blichtr i przyjemności niskie i zamykające oczy na prawdziwy świat Pana naszego, to my ludzie prości, bogobojni i znający smak prawdziwego życia musimy brać na swoje barki ciężar rugowania z…  
Francis uciekł myślami w inną siec pajęczą skojarzeń. Słuchał Mistrza i analizował, ale nie treść i jej reperkusje dla siebie samego. Nie groźbę jaką nią wyrażano, ale słowa same.  
Dać się omotać Ułuda Blichtr Rugować Kim takim był ten człowiek, że znał takie słowa? Na pewno nie człowiekiem prostym, solą ziemi pańskiej, bo tym prostakiem byli tu Świniak ze swoim kolegą. Ci to pewnikiem nie rozumieli połowy tej Mistrzowskiej gadaniny. Nie rozumieli, ale wierzyli, że to jest mądre i właściwe, czyli jak zwykle. Słowo pana i tyle. A, że ten pan nie był żadnym hrabią czy baronem, to nic nie zmieniało tak naprawdę, tylko oni byli za głupi, aby to pojąć. Tylko w mordę dawać. W mordę dostawać. Połamać gnaty, wytarzać w łajnie, napaść, sprać, duszę wycisnąć.  
…naszego społeczeństwa takich czarnych owiec, co się sprzymierzyły z szatanem dusze swoje zaprzedając mu. Nie ma na świecie naszym miejsca dla takich krwiopijców.  
Zdumiał się nieco. Winożłopem już go nazywano. I Królestwo Pruskie i elektoraty różne, i Rzeczpospolita nie raz i nie dwa tak się o nim wyrazili i nawet nie widział powodów, aby się o to obrażać. Wszak wino trunkiem było znakomitym, różnorodnym i godnym najwyższej uwagi. Krwiopijca był jednak czymś nowym.  
- Jednak my jesteśmy istotami rozumnymi, cywilizowanymi (Francis omal śmiechem nie parsknął; Świniak i kolega zaprawdę byli cywilizowani, doprawdy!) i nie będziemy się zniżać do poziomu takich jak ty. Nie cichcem w ciemności będziemy zabijać, ale nawet damy szansę udowodnienia swojej niewinności. Nie, żebyś był to w stanie zrobić. Naszym celem nie jest gnębić naszych braci i siostry w wierze. Nie oskarżamy na podstawie zwykłych donosów płynących z sąsiedzkiej zawiści. Sprawdzamy. Szukamy.  
Czyli na co ta szopka – chciał zapytać. Na co zabawa w proces skoro są tak pewni swego? Kreowanie iluzji bycia ponad zwykłymi samosądami. Uduchownienie i ideologia siana.  
Uderzenie.  
Młotek versus blat stołu?  
Skryta w cieniu kobieta pisnęła przestraszona.  
Świniak zarechotał.  
Kolega Świniaka zagulgotał.  
Zaskrzypiały drzwi i ktoś wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia.  
- Mocą tego zgromadzenia w imieniu Pana naszego, co spogląda z góry w serca nasze, rozpoczynam proces tego tu pomiotu, który się sam odczłowieczył i wydał dusze swoją Bogu drogą w ręce Szatana.  
Pompa. Słowa wyniosłe opadające na śmierdzącą podłogę, ale widać się pospólstwu podobało. Francis słyszał jak ich oddech zwalnia aż do granicy gdy go po prostu wstrzymali w zasłuchaniu. Jakże łatwo było takich omamić. Farsa.  
- Czy oskarżony przyznaje się do winy, że dusze swoją sprzedał diabłu za młodość i względy kobiet?  
I znów oddechy śmierdzące tuż za nim. Ktoś przestępujący z nogi na nogę. Skrzyp, skrzyp, szur, szur, trach.  
- Nie – odparł lekko.  
- Kłamca! – ryknął Świniak, a może to był ten drugi?  
- Łgarz – pisnęła kobieta. Panna, pomyślał Francis. Młoda trzpiotka zagubiona w życiu, przygarnięta przez Mistrza…  
- Cisza! – ryknął sędzia samozwańczy.  
Dreptu, dreptu szczura po drewnianej podłodze. Szur, szur kokoszki zlęknionej.  
- Czy oskarżony przyznaje się do żywienia się krwią ludzką miast strawą darowaną nam ludziom prawym przez Pana naszego?  
Zakrztusił się z wrażenia. Rozkaszlał na granicy zdumienia i śmiechu.  
Cha cha chakhu ekhu ekhu.  
- Nie – odparł w końcu.  
- Kłamca! – ryknął Świniak do spółki z kolegą.  
- Cisza! Kłamca to pewne i może kogoś tak zwieść umiał, ale ugnie się. Skoro nie chcesz sam z siebie zwrócić się ku prawdzie, to my tu zmuszeni jesteśmy pokazać ci, jakżeś zgubił się na ścieżkach życia.  
Pająk skojarzeń zaczął prząść nową sieć w myślach Francisa. Kokoszka pod ścianą, w mroku skryta bladolica i jego – domniemanego… wróć, wszak oni tu pewni, krwiopijcy grasującego pod osłona matki nocy – przestraszona. Drobna, niedoświadczona, może brzydka, może idiotka, może piękna lecz niedoceniona? Gdyby tak się odezwała głośniej, może by ją rozpoznał? Może ją zna, bo przecież mu powodzenie u kobiet zarzucili. Odtrącona jakaś, co się poskarżyła. Wzbudziła lawinę podejrzeń. Skrzywdził kwiatuszka nieopatrznie, to mu się przyjrzeli uważniej. Skarga oblubienicy Mistrza, to wszak nie zazdrosnej sąsiadki gadanie zawistne.  
- Czy oskarżony przyznaje, jakoby był synem Bertranda Bonnefoy z Tarbes i jego małżonki Lousie de domo Sully?  
- Tak – odpowiedział. Wszystko to było wierutna bzdurą. Pająk skojarzeń, ledwie był w stanie odnaleźć obrazy Tarbes. Bertrand i Lousie to były imiona. Ponoć istnieli i chyba ich kiedyś spotkał, ale to było tylko na uścisk ręki i pocałunek na dłoni drobnej złożony. Ot, kolejna fikcyjna rodzina z synem, co przez zdrowie swe słabowite większość czasu spędził gdzieś daleko. Mistyfikacja w sferach wyższych.  
- Czy oskarżony przyznaje, jakoby lata swe dziecięce spędzał u babki od strony matki w Luzenac w Pirenejach?  
- Nie.  
Świniak charnął. Może to nawet były jakieś słowa, ale pajęczyna skojarzeń językowych nawet nie drgnęła w próbie odgadnięcia ich. Nieważne. Nijakie i bez znaczenia. Chrumk. Chrumk. Mistrz coś zapisał na kartce papieru. W rozmigotanym świetle świecy Francis widział jego dłonie. Lewa kreśliła litery szybko i pewnie. Oświecony pośród gnoju.  
- Czy oskarżony potrafi zatem wyjaśnić fakt, że w Tarbes mówili, jakoby tam właśnie przebywał?  
Oho! Więc naprawdę szukali, tylko że pamięć ludzka taka niepewna jest, a przypadkowi ludzie w zamian za kilka nadanych cichcem przywilejów i pensję odpowiednią pamiętali, aby za często nazw nie wymieniać, zbyt wielu szczegółów nie wymyślać przy ludziach postronnych. Rzec by można: prawdziwi patrioci co, raz wtajemniczeni, grali swe role z zapałem godnym scen paryskich teatrów.  
- Moja babka mieszkała w Luzech – oświadczył. – To też w pobliżu Pirenejów. Widać waszym źródłom się pomyliło – zakpił.  
Mistrz zanotował coś ponownie. Świniak fuknął. Fala smrodu świniakowego rozeszła się dokoła. Ona była najwyraźniejsza, bo tak, to tylko słowa sporadycznie się wyłaniające z bagna bełkotu-chrumkotu.  
Śmiesz Nasze Kłamią Ty Będziesz Pomiocie - Cisza! – Mistrz ponownie uniósł głos i tylko smród pozostał. - Gdzie oskarżony przebywał w maju roku pańskiego tysiąc osiemset piętnastego?  
Już chciał się roześmiać, że skąd on ma niby pamiętać takie rzeczy. Toż to było dobre czterdzieści lat temu. Życie jest barwne, pełne zmian i smaków, miejsc odwiedzanych i nie sposób to wszystko spamiętać. Nie roześmiał się i nie powiedział tego. Zamarł na moment z otwartymi ustami. Zmrużył oczy, ale Mistrza nie zobaczył. Pająk skojarzeń opuścił się na pajęczynie i zakręcił na wietrze wspomnień. Gdyby chciał, to przypomniałby sobie tamten maj, i wpadł jak głupia mucha w pajęczynę tego bractwa stajennego. Mieli go za głupca. Idiotę skończonego najwyraźniej, skoro w ogóle do głowy im przyszedł taki trik paskudny. Z miejsca zapomniał, że omal się dał w tą pułapkę wciągnąć.  
- Osiemset piętnastego? – powtórzył niby to zdumiony, niby rozbawiony. – Śmiem twierdzić, że wtedy to matka moja tylko marzyła o tym, że urodzi swemu mężowi syna, a nie garstkę córek, co je trzeba będzie powydawać za mąż.  
Panna wzięła gwałtowny wdech i wypuściła powietrze powoli. Raz, drugi… trzeci. Chyba ją uraził, choć nie zamierzał. Ot prawda. Córka-dziedziczka rodu, która umiałaby temu podołać, zdarzała się rzadko. Nie warto było na to liczyć snując przyszłości plany. Syn, to było to.  
- Zatem oskarżony zaprzecza, jakoby w maju oku tysiąc osiemset piętnastego przebywał w majątku w Château de Sceaux?  
- Zaprzecza – przytaknął.  
- Wprowadzić świadka.  
Świadek w rzeczywistości wprowadził się sam już jakiś czas temu. Widać go ciekawość zjadła i przywiodła do improwizowanej sali sądowej. Teraz podszedł na granicę ciemności. Francis zmrużył oczy, ale nie dostrzegł żadnych szczegółów jego twarzy. A szkoda.  
- Czy świadek potwierdza, że widział oskarżonego w Château de Sceaux w maju roku pańskiego tysiąc osiemset piętnastego?  
- Tak.  
Pająk ruszył po splotach własnej sieci ku jej środkowi. Ku skojarzeniom najpierwszym i najtwardziej stąpającym po ziemi. Głos, akcent, słowa. Starzec, z tej okolicy miasta pięknego Paryża, więc może nie podstawiony głupek, co za miskę gulaszu powie wszystko. Nawet, że samego Chlodwiga zobaczył.  
- Czy oskarżony ma coś do powiedzenia?  
- Kłamstwo – odparł.  
Świadek wyrzucił z siebie serię słów zlepionych w jeden glut bezsensowny.  
Kłamca Pomiot szatana Śmie - Cisza! Oskarżony zarzuca świadkowi kłamstwo. Świadek bogobojnym jest i w obliczu sądu nie skłamałby świadomie. Czy oskarżony może przedstawić jakikolwiek dowód, że świadek jednak skalał się kłamstwem?  
- Nie żyłem wtedy! – podniósł głos w dramatycznym jęku.  
- Czy świadek jest pewien, że to ten sam człowiek?  
- Tak – syknął starzec. – Ten sam. Nawet tym samym imieniem się tytułował. – Splunął. – Mamił wszystkie kobiety jakie tylko dostrzegł. Cudzołożnik. Pomiot szata –  
- Cisza!  
Pająk skojarzeń wrócił na obrzeża swej sieci, spuścił się w głąb pamięci i począł tworzyć kolejną pajęczynę. Nie spieszył się przekładając sens słów na skojarzenia, obrazy i powidoki rozedrganych wspomnień. Sceaux. Osiemset piętnaście. Maj. Słońce. Wytrawne wino i słodkie owoce. Ogród pełen słońca. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni. Kobiety? Urodziwe. Jak zawsze. Klejnot w ludzkim bagnie. Gdyby chociaż jakieś imię podali! Kogóż takiego uwiódł temu człowiekowi, bo przecież o to musiało chodzić. Pamięć ludzi zwykłych nie jest pączkiem róży, w którym kryje się wiele sekretów. Tajemnic skrytych pomiędzy płatkami, które przenikają się powoli. Wpływają na siebie i tworzą ścieżki myśli pozornie niemożliwe. Nielogiczne, nierozsądne. Nakreślone skoliozą umysłu. U takich ludzi prostych wszystko jest jak gerbera. Proste linie. Cudzołożnik? Więc kobieta. Kobieta, więc musiał ją ten człowiek darzyć uczuciem na tyle głębokim, aby dało się w nim wzbudzić zazdrość. Żona? Narzeczona? Córka? Ostatnia nie – pająk cofnął się i sam zniszczył srebrzystą nić. Za młody byłby. Jeśli nawet miał córkę, to była to dziewczynka kilkuletnia. Aniołek roześmiany. Widok piękny, ale Francisa niepociągający. Roześmiane oczka, usteczka malusie, skóra aksamitna, rączki malutkie, łezki jak diamenciki, łkanie zlęknione… Nie. Nie dla niego były takie atrakcje. On potrzebował ciał dojrzałych, rozumiejących jego komplementy, dających zaspokojenie pełne.  
Pająk zaczął od nowa.  
Narzeczona lub już ślubna pani serca jego. Nie rozstrzygnie bez wskazówki. Nie pozna nawet jej imienia. Nie znajdzie obrazu odbitego w srebrzystej nici pajęczej.  
Tyle kobiet.  
Tyle kwiatów.  
- Czy świadek chce coś dodać zachowując jednakże spokój w obliczu tego sądu?  
Świadek sarknął, spluną i odezwał się: tak. Tak. To on je mamił, uwodził słodkimi słówkami, a one lgnęły do niego jak ćmy do świecy. Niewybredny był. Córka pani domu, pani domu, panna w gościach, pokojówka – splunięcie – mamił je wszystkie. Jad słodki w nie sączył, aż mu gotowe były z ręki jeść.  
Pająk zatrzymał się w swej pracy. Sceaux. Słówka miłe. Czy dzielił tam z kimś łoże? Tak. Oczywiście. Pajęczyna drżała pod naporem jego woli przypomnienia sobie tamtych dni. Pot lśniący w świetle świec. Włosy rozsypane po poduszce. Jęki w ciemności nocy. Dłoń zaciskająca się na szczuplutkim udzie. Paznokcie wbijające się w jego skórę. Pierś unosząca się w płytkim oddechu. Kim była? Kim? KIM?  
Nie pokojówka.  
Nie dwórka, guwernantka…  
A! Szwajcarska szlachcianka! W gościach u przyjaciółki. Panna przyrzeczona impotentowi.  
- Od kiedy komplementy szczere są jadem? – odezwał się.  
Świniak trzasnął go w plecy. Francis zaklął cicho. Sędzia samozwańczy skarcił Świniaka. Zamknęło się koło i tylko ból pozostał.  
- Omamił je! – syczał starzec. – Jad w nie wpuścił i sprawił, że uciekły. Odeszła. Nawet słuchać nie chciała. Że niby docenić baby nie umiem. Że tylko bym żarcia chciał! Że ona do wyższych celów!  
Pająk zaprzestał pracy swej mozolnej i wrócił na poprzednią pajęczynę już spokojny. Usadowił się w jej środku i czekał uzbrojony w cierpliwość nieśmiertelności. Narzeczona lub żonka młoda.  
- Przez niego wyjechała! – krzyczał starzec. Postąpił w gniewie o krok do przodu. Pająk drgnął. Odbiła się twarz w cale nie tak wiekowa, jakby na to głos wskazywał, w srebrzystej nici. Zadrżała pajęczyna. Obraz w obraz. Dyfrakcja wspomnienia. Superpozycja chwil minionych. Znał go. Znał. Zobaczy choć raz jeszcze, to rozpozna! – Odrzuciła moje –  
- Wyprowadzić świadka – rzekł sędzia nawet nie podnosząc głosu. Świniak ruszył się. Przy kakofonicznej muzyce oskarżeń miotanych w francuszczyźnie skoliotycznej wyprowadził starca. Wrócił po chwili.  
- Szczerość – rzekł Mistrz w zamyśleniu. Zanotował coś na kartce i odłożył pióro. – Gdzie oskarżony przebywał w połowie marca roku bieżącego?  
- W Paryżu – odparł ciekaw, jaką tym razem pułapkę nań przygotowali.  
- Tylko w Paryżu?  
- Nie tylko.  
Kolega Świniaka ziewnął.  
- Gdzie zatem?  
- W Hawrze.  
- Co oskarżony robił w Hawrze?  
- Oskarżony w Hawrze był i cieszył się życiem.  
- Czy oskarżony przyznaje się do złożenia młodej damie niemoralnych propozycji, a także do namawiania jej do spożycia krwi ludzkiej, nazywając ją eliksirem wiecznej młodości?  
Panna skryta w mroku pisnęła, zrobiła kilka kroków – zastukały obcasy – i zapewne wsparła się o ścianę. Francis nie widział tego, ale się domyślał. Świniak z kolegą coś do siebie zabełkotali. Francuski rynsztokowy – sól ziemi, gangrena kultury – odbił się muru pajęczego. Co to było za pytanie? Jakąż krew miałby ofiarować i po co? Bezsens jakowyś.  
- Nie…!  
- Wprowadzić świadka.  
Szelest materiału – pająk drgnął, drgnęła pajęczyna – suknia. A zatem tym razem nie porzucony kochanek, a panna. Cóż za krzywdę temu kwiatuszkowi uczynił? Pająk powoli opuścił się na nici pomiędzy sieciami różnorakimi. Przez obrazy wyryte w pamięci, powiązane ze sobą zdeformowaną logiką. Obrosłe gangreną wspomnień wymarzonych. Zakażonych zapomnieniem. Twarze rozmyte, imiona niezapamiętane. Hawr.  
- Czy świadek rozpoznaje w oskarżonym człowieka, który składał jej bezbożną propozycję w Hawrze w marcu bieżącego roku?  
- Tak! – rozległ się głosik wysoki i zdecydowany tym zdecydowaniem, które zwykło cechować desperatów stojących na krawędzi skały.  
- Czy oskarżony chce coś powiedzieć?  
- To jakaś bzdura – oburzył się. – Niedorzeczność, którą tylko ktoś, komu rozum się splątał, mógł wymyślić.  
- Jak śmiesz! – krzyknęła panienka rozzłoszczona.  
- Czy oskarżony śmie podważać prawdomówność naszych świadków, którzy w blasku słońca Pańskiego przyrzekli dziś na Biblię, że się nie skalają kłamstwem?  
- I owszem. Śmiem! To farsa, a nie proces!  
- Czy świadek zechce odświeżyć oskarżonemu pamięć?  
Pająk zawirował na nitce w oczekiwaniu na pierwsze słowo. Odmierzając czas uderzeniami serca nasłuchiwał imion, miejsc, wydarzeń, czegokolwiek, co odbite by było w pajęczej nici. Punktu z którego mogły eksplodować rozgwiazdy skojarzeń. Ktoś zrobił coś, gdzieś i po coś, ale gdzie i z kim, i w czym, i jak, i na co, i…! Jaka krew? Jaka młodość? Już nie ważne nawet to oskarżenie, nieważna kara, bo co mu mogą zrobić? Jemu! Francji! Ot ciekawość. Instynkt niemalże zwierzęcy. Jak ćma do ognia.  
Szelest sukni.  
- Pamiętam to bardzo dobrze – podjęła panna. – Zachodziłam wtedy często do domu mej koleżanki, gdzie ten potwór gościł. Koleżanka moja wówczas była w stanie błogosławionym i nie raz, nie dwa zostawić nas musiała samych, bowiem zdrowie jej nie służyło. Rozmawialiśmy i z początku wydawał mi się człowiekiem mądrym i światowym. Mówił pięknie i opowiadał takie ciekawe historie. – Głos jej począł drżeć, ale nie sposób było rozsądzić, czy to wspomnienie tak ją wzruszyło, czy zdenerwowało. – Oczka komplementował, szyjkę do łabędziej porównywał… Teraz już wiem, że to był jad najczystszy! Omotał mnie! Sprawił, że słuchałam go, a gdy wracałam do domu, to tylko o nim mogłam myśleć.  
Pająk huśtał się na pajęczynie rozbawiony. Srebrzysta nić odbijała świat. Pająk się śmiał. Lśniła w blasku wspomnienia malutka pajęczynka – flirt niezobowiązujący. Słówka miłe, które na nikim w Paryżu, Nicei, Orleanie nie robiły wrażenia. Salonowych bestii gra. Śmiechy, chichy, zabawa. Ale to był Hawr.  
- Jednego dnia siedzieliśmy w ogrodzie. Wyjątkowo słonecznie było wtedy i nawet nie bardzo zimno. Wiatr nawet ucichł. Rozmawialiśmy o moich urodzinach. Mam je w kwietniu i chciałam, aby na nie przyjechał. Zaczął wtedy mówić różne rzeczy o świecie wielkim, życiu niezaplanowanym, podróżach. Tyle tego było. A potem pomknął do dworu na chwilę i wrócił z omszała butelką i kieliszkami. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że w tym roku przyjechać zapewne nie zdoła, ale wszak młodzi jesteśmy i wieczność cała przed nami. I, że tą krwią tej ziemi, uczcimy nieco przed czasem moje urodziny!  
Pająk zawirował. Sieć błysnęła czerwienią cabernet sauvignon prosto z Akwitanii. Zalśniły obrazy odbite w nitkach srebrnych. Winnice w słońcu, ciemne kiście winogron, beczki dębowe. Godziny spędzone na tarasie dworku na rozmowach, grach i piciu tego wina. Jego ciężki zapach i bogaty smak. Jego kolor niczym krew ludzi, co w imię ojczyzny walczyli. Krew kraju. Krew Francji!  
Chichocik nerwowy w gardle narastający. Spazm gardła.  
- Szczęściem na obiad nas wtedy zawołano, ale me serce pozostało w strachu. Na szczęście on kolejnego ranka wyjechał.  
I cisza, a raczej milczenie. Świniak posapuje, Mistrz skrobie piórem po papierze, panny obie oddychają ciężko, kolega Świniaka coś przeżuwa. Z dworu zaczynają dobiegać jakieś hałasy. Czyżby już zaczynało świtać?  
- Czy oskarżony chce coś dodać?  
Mówić, nie mówić? Bezsensu zupa rozlewa się w około. Mówić, mówić, mówić i po co ?  
- To wino było – prycha – panno Letouzy.  
Pisk cichutki.  
- Cabernet sauvignon z osiemset czterdziestego ósmego, o ile pamiętam. Przywiozłem ze sobą w prezencie dwie butelki i jedną pozwoliłem sobie napocząć. Wypiliśmy ją jeszcze tego samego wieczoru w salonie kominkowym.  
Szelest sukien.  
- Panna też je piła zapewne. Wznosiliśmy nim toast za potomka gospodarzy.  
Oddechy płytkie. Szmery, szepty.  
- Wyprowadzić świadka.  
I wyszły panny rozszeptane. Zatańczył płomień, wypalonej już niemal do końca, świecy. Kres nocy, kres złotego światła i kres procesu zbiegły się w jednej chwili. W tym magicznym momencie doby, gdy dzień już zaczyna się budzić, ale świat jeszcze śpi, rodzą się w głowach sny najdziwniejsze i najostrzejsze. O liniach wyraźnych i słowach, co po przebudzeniu pozostają w pamięci. Może i to wszystko było snem? Pająk wspina się na wielką pajęczynę leniwie.  
- Z mocy Pana naszego, na podstawie zeznań świadków i innych dowodów, przez nasze skromne bractwo zdobytych, uznaję oskarżonego winnym zbrodni przeciwko rodzajowi ludzkiemu i Panu naszemu.  
Paroksyzm oburzenia zaciskający gardło. Zwątpienie szczere, bo co to było? Na wszystkie świętości i na miłość Boską, po co była ta cała zabawa w sąd? Na co słowa jego? Ślepi i głusi w jedynoprawdzie własnego rozumowanie uwięzieni. Oświeceni w błocie.  
- Tu, w godzinie świtu, skazuję cię na śmierć, abyś nie skaził już żadnej niewinnej duszy. I choć zabójstwo jest grzechem ciężkim, to ja wezmę je na swoje barki, gdyż dla dobra ludzkości i ku chwale Pana naszego popełnionym zostanie.  
Pająk drży w napięciu. Nowa sieć już zaczęta, już czekają nitki czyste na pierwsze odbicie. Taniec złotego płomienia, cienie wynaturzone na ścianach. Nieludzie dwuwymiarowi. Zimny odblask świecy na ostrzu sztyletu – węzeł sieci i nici z niego wyrastające: sztylet – lśnienie – kradzież, własność – pieniądz – władza – kult – diabeł – srebro… Czy faktycznie ze srebra go wykuto? Może, może. Później będzie czas się nad tym zastanawiać. Świniakowe ręce zaciśnięte na jego ramionach. Drugie na szybko dowiązujące mu nogi do krzesła. Nawet wież gnać się nie da.  
Pająk drży. Płaszcz obszyty zdobną lamówką – zamożność – sztylet – srebro – srebro – srebro. Żeby tak jeszcze twarz zobaczyć. Na chwilę chociaż! Odbije się i zostanie na wieki. Jeszcze dwa kroki. Musi podejść bliżej, aby sięgnąć. Byle tylko nie przegapić tego mgnienia na sekundę, zanim ból rozleje się po ciele i na jakiś czas przyćmi wszystkie zmysły, gdy irracjonalny strach na moment zawładnie rozumem. Potem już nie będzie szansy.  
Jest!  
Pomarszczone czoło, wzrok bystry, twarz wąska, ale nie wychudła. Zapamięta.  
Błysk.  
Srebro między żebra.  
Pewnie święcone – ostatnia myśl przytomna.  
Słowa w około.  
Ciało?  
Jasno już.  
Tu nikt nie znajdzie. Wieczorem.  
Wieczorem.  
Kroki.  
Skrzypienie podłogi.  
Trzask drzwi.  
Do wieczora się wyliże. Paryż tętni życiem – sercu jego wystarczy kilka godzin. Wie to. Odpływając w cichą i ciepłą ciemność odrętwienia uśmiecha się bezwiednie, bo wie. Bo nie pierwszy raz, ktoś go tak zabić chciał. Zachłanny żebrak, wojak groźny na polu bitwy, zazdrosny kochanek, wzgardzona kurwa. Wszyscy tylko dźgaliby i dźgali. Impotencja imaginacji. Konserwatyzm form prostych. A może gdyby tak głowę ucięli i wyrzucili daleko, to wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej? A może gdyby…

…w uszach dzwoni mu chór dzwonów wszystkich kościołów Paryża. Bim bom bida don – niczym kac poranny, ale dopiero zmierzcha. W gardle go nie suszy i nie czuje alkoholu. Myśli rozbiegane powoli wracają na swoje miejsca. Biodrzasta madame, bractwo o światopoglądzie zaczopowanym ropą poczucia wyższości, tragifarsa procesowa, srebrny sztylet wbity w serce – o schemacie! – wrócą wieczorem, więc trzeba się ruszyć choć leży się niezgorzej.  
- Wrócisz do domu i napijesz się wina. Cabernet sauvignon – obiecuje sam sobie i śmieje się.  
Na koszuli straszy czerwona plama, ale na szczęście nie przebili go na wylot i płaszcz jest cały. Jakoś to zasłoni. Wróci tymi ścieżkami, co tylko jemu są znane.  
Pająk na pajęczynie śpi zmęczony.

Dzień był pogodny, co stanowiło miłą odmianę po szarudze, która przez ostatnie dni zadomowiła się w okolicy Paryża, zdawałoby się, że na dobre. Powietrze nadal pachniało wilgocią, ale już można było wyjść do ogrodu i tam nacieszyć się dniem. Francis zrobił to bardzo chętnie. Odespał porządnie ostatnią przygodę i obudziwszy się, postanowił spisać ją w formie listu. Nie był pewien komu go wyśle, ale to stanowiło problem drugorzędny. Niepotrzebny komplikator prostoty pomysłu.  
Z kieliszkiem wina i przyborami do pisania siedział w altanie, w jednym z zaułków ogrodu i tworzył. U jego stóp spał stary wyżeł. Zbyt wiekowy, aby jeździć na polowania, ale wciąż doskonały towarzysz dni spokojnych. Spojrzał na papier zadowolony. Nawet nie musiał zbytnio ubarwiać tej historii, aby zrobić większe wrażenie. Ot rzeczywistość sięgnęła takiego poziomu absurdu, gdy nie trzeba było jej pomagać. Wyraz spełnienia odbijał się na jego twarzy, gdy patrzył na to, co już przelał na papier. Odłożył pióro i zadumał się. Z chęcią zatonąłby w ciszy ciepłego przedpołudnia, ale nie mógł. Gdzieś za ścianą drzewek ogrodnik przycinał jakiś krzew – nieważne jaki, ważne że w ogóle. Ciach, ciach, ciach. Złośliwość losu, a pójść gdzie indziej się nie chce. Lenistwo spokojne. Ciach, ciach, ciachu, ciach. Zwątpienie nie przycięte.  
Pies spojrzał w ślad za nimi, gdy wychodził z altany. Zastanowił się na chwilę i postanowił mu towarzyszyć.  
- Przepraszam, ale czy… - Francis nie dokończył. Pająk skojarzeń obudził się z drzemki i przebiegł po pajęczynie. Zadrżała. Odbite – zapamiętane – uwięzione w pamięci na wieki. Francis uśmiechnął się promiennie, czego nie można było powiedzieć o ogrodniku – porzuconym przez pannę swego serca całe dekady temu.  
- Mógłbyś dziś rano poprzycinać krzewy w innej części ogrodu? Mam ważną i wielce ciekawą korespondencję do napisania i to twoje ciach, ciach mnie dekoncentruje. Popracuj gdzie indziej, poganiaj kuchty. Jedna z kucharek, na imię jej chyba Margot, ponoć ku panu zerka. Wdówka. Kuchty i pokojówki młode o tym szepczą rozgorączkowane, więc zajmij się nią, a nie zakłócaniem tego pięknego przedpołudnia.  
Ogrodnik nie odezwał się. Sztywnym krokiem odszedł byle szybciej i byle dalej od Francisa. Pies przyglądał mu się bez zrozumienia. Francis pogłaskał go czule. Jednego z aktorów tamtej tragifarsy już znalazł. Kolejni też się znajdą.  
- Chodź – powiedział do psa. – Napiszemy jeszcze list do panny Letouzy. Niechże ma niespodziankę, jak wróci do domu.

I tyle ode mnie c: 


End file.
